


A Most Wonderful Birthday

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, Rated T for one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: It’s Kaoru’s birthday, and after nearly seven years of being together, Chisato realizes that it’s the right time to propose.The question of ‘how’ continues to allude her.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi & Shirasagi Chisato, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 72





	A Most Wonderful Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> me posting a birthday fic 1 (one) minute before midnight: i did it. i got the time stamp

Chisato and Kaoru had celebrated their birthdays with each other since the beginning of time. Every year, twice a year, their days just got to be special. Those celebrations became more special once they started dating, and even more so now that they had moved in together.

This time, though... they had been together for almost seven years, and Chisato felt happier every day. What on earth could she even do that would make up for that?

The thought came to her mind immediately. Almost immediately after they had graduated, Kaoru had asked Chisato out—kindly and sweetly, in a way that modeled the genuineness Chisato had loved from her—on Chisato’s birthday.

She could return the favor on Kaoru’s. She could get her a ring.

She was only sure that a proposal was the right idea when she immediately reconsidered. Kaoru thought that diamonds were exploitative, and Chisato didn’t know her size, so perhaps a ring wasn’t the answer, but... the idea of marrying her didn’t falter for a moment.

Still, a proposal was really a gift to them both. For an actual gift, Chisato decided to buy a hand-crafted crown, figuring that she could present it to her prince when she awoke. Of course, Chisato planned to make her breakfast as well, something that had become almost a tradition on their birthdays—even though both her and Kaoru would admit that they barely qualified as cooks. She decided to write a note, too. Nothing too fancy, of course—Kaoru was the master of words between the two of them—but she wanted to express her feelings that way, too.

Chisato ordered the crown, deciding that she would wait to buy the ring until Kaoru said yes—that way, she could have an input on the style, they could make sure it was sized properly, and there wouldn’t be any pressure if Kaoru wasn’t ready. Besides, doing things together had become much more their speed these days.

There was still one problem, though. Chisato had no idea how to handle a proposal.

She had known Kaoru for her whole life. Realistically, she knew what she liked by now... and Kaoru would probably be happy with anything. This was important, though. This was something that they would remember for years to come. If she still remembered how Kaoru had asked her out nearly seven years ago, then Kaoru would definitely remember how she proposed.

In public? In private? At dinner? Before work? Before they went to bed? Maybe when she gifted her the crown, but when would that be?

It hadn’t even been a minute and Chisato’s head already hurt.

Not knowing what else to do, she glanced down at her phone. Hm, Kanon had an 8:00 class, and it was 8:12... maybe Aya? But she had a busy enough schedule now with all of her meetings that she probably couldn’t have a conversation like this, especially when Mondays were her busiest days.

Hagumi. Hagumi spent all of her time traveling the world with her wife—she was married, she was close to Kaoru, she didn’t have a job to be busy with, and she was a trusted friend. That would work.

[Chisato] Hagumi-chan, it’s been a while since we’ve properly talked.

She took a brief moment to recall one of her recent Instagram stories.

[Chisato] You’re in England right now, aren’t you?  
[Hagumi] mhm!! kokoron and i are staying in this really fancy hotel and seeing everything here!  
[Hagumi] they have these fluffy waffles for breakfast there and we saw a show at the globe!  
[Hagumi] next time we come here i’m getting you and kaoru-san tickets! i’m already sending her some shirts as a birthday gift, and i think kokoron wants to get you both a flight here when you aren’t busy :3  
[Hagumi] what are you doing for her this year? she always talks a lot about your presents so i know it’s going to be really cool!

Recovering from the momentary surprise of realizing that Kaoru really did love the things Chisato got her, she typed up a response.

[Chisato] I certainly hope so. I got her a handmade tiara off of an independent store, and I’m planning on proposing to her.  
[Hagumi] WHOA!!!!!  
[Hagumi] CONGRATULATIONS!!!  
[Hagumi] i’m going to tell kokoron, she’s going to be really happy!  
[Chisato] I’d prefer if you didn’t, just to make sure it doesn’t get back to her before I do it.  
[Chisato] But hearing that you’re excited is nice. I hope she’ll be just as receptive.  
[Hagumi] of course she will! she really loves you!  
[Chisato] I’ve actually been having a bit of trouble deciding when to do it.  
[Hagumi] her birthday of course, silly!

Of course she would interpret it that way.

[Chisato] Well, I know that much. I’ve been struggling with when I do it.  
[Chisato] I’m not sure whether I should initiate it at home or while we’re out, and either way, when exactly I should do it.  
[Hagumi] don’t worry about that stuff! that’s how i did it!  
[Hagumi] i just went “hey kokoron let’s get married!” and then the women in suits helped us set up a wedding the next month!

Next month? Holy shit. So that’s why she and Kaoru hadn’t gotten much notice.

[Chisato] I appreciate that, but I don’t think I can set up a wedding in a month.  
[Hagumi] well yeah! but it’s okay you still don’t need to worry about it too much!  
[Hagumi] kaoru likes things that come from the heart! you do too, right?  
[Hagumi] so just ask her when you want to and it’ll be the right time! everything’s gonna be a-ok!

Chisato thought for a moment. Waiting for the right time... not worrying about finding that elusive moment before the day even came...

...yeah. Yeah, she could do that.

[Chisato] That actually helps. Thank you, Hagumi-chan ♡  
[Hagumi] no problem!!  
[Chisato] Keep me updated on what it’s like in England, okay? Perhaps the four of us could do a video call sometime soon.  
[Hagumi] ooh okay! good luck proposing!!

Chisato smiled at her phone before slipping it back into her pocket.

The 28th finally arrived, and Chisato found herself waking up at 7:00. Normally, she was up at 9:00, so it was quite a difference. Still, she wanted to cook Kaoru a nice breakfast—and by “cook”, she meant mostly just follow the instructions on the box, but that was definitely the better option.

The two of them rarely had western-style breakfast, but Chisato decided that would be a good idea for the time being. Thankfully, Kaoru no longer received hundreds of chocolates every Valentine’s day, and was therefore no longer sick of it by the time her birthday came along—that gave Chisato leave to make her chocolate pancakes, which was about the best she could do as a chef without burning down the kitchen.

After miraculously managing to avoid burning herself, Chisato set the crown she had gotten her by the pancakes, as well as covering them with foil so they were still warm whenever Kaoru happened to wake up. She looked over the note she had written Kaoru one more time.

_To my prince,  
I’m glad to be by your side for another year. I know I don’t say this nearly enough, but I really do admire you, as well as everything you do for us (and for Maron, of course). I hope your day is as fantastic as you have been, to me and to all of your friends and admirers.  
Here’s to a wonderful birthday and many more.  
\- Chisato ♡_

Chisato folded it in half carefully, gently placing it beside Kaoru’s plate.

Now all that was left to do was return to bed until her girlfriend woke up.

As soon as Chisato laid down on the dark brown sheets, tugging fluffy covers back over her and rolling into Kaoru’s arms, she realized that it was incredibly comfortable here.

The February air was cold, but the bed was warm, and Kaoru’s touch was warmer still. Not only that, but Chisato _really_ hadn’t gotten enough sleep last night. She had woken up much earlier than she was used to, and she rarely broke schedule besides for special occasions like this.

Maron had also hopped up onto their bed from his dog bed, and although he technically wasn’t supposed to do that, the sight of a big fluffy puppy snuggled up to Kaoru’s legs was relaxing in itself. They had built a little home here.

Chisato felt her eyelids getting heavy as she tried to decide between gazing at her girlfriend and her dog, and eventually, she nuzzled her head against Kaoru’s chest and gave in to sleep.

In her dream world, she got down on one knee, kissing Kaoru’s hand and asking her hand, and Kaoru said yes a million times and took her into her arms. Wedding bells chimed, Chisato walked down the aisle as Kaoru stood teary-eyed in an off-white suit... the perfect outcome.

Kaoru woke up a little more than an hour later, glancing to the side and realizing that Chisato was still sound asleep. She smiled warmly at her, laying back and holding her a bit closer.

Chisato made a little noise in her sleep, her chest rising and falling, and Kaoru couldn’t help but admire her for a moment.

She couldn’t possibly have an unhappy birthday when things were like this.

Chisato seemed to notice Kaoru’s movement, at least subconsciously, because she shifted once more. Kaoru reached around to gently run her fingers through her hair.

“Good morning, lover,” Kaoru murmured, the phrase rolling off her tongue in the way that only she could pull off.

Chisato’s eyes opened, and she looked back at her. “Morning,” she said, her voice a bit slurred from how tired she was. Still, Kaoru could understand her well enough. “Happy birthday to my beautiful wife.”

Maybe she couldn’t understand as well as she thought.

Kaoru chuckled lightly. “You know full well that I love you dearly, but... we aren’t married.”

Chisato realized pretty quickly that she had let her dream world get in the way of the real one, snapping herself back to reality to deliver a proper response.

“Hm... perhaps we should be.” Chisato smiled comfortably at Kaoru. “I’ll propose to you properly after breakfast.”

“Ah, of cours—huh?”

Kaoru’s eyes widened as she realized what Chisato had actually said.

“Hm?” Chisato asked.

“Did you, ah... truly mean that?”

Chisato laughed, leaning in close to her. “You’ll have to find out after breakfast, won’t you?”

Kaoru couldn’t do much more than process all of this, a wide smile and deep blush appearing on her face. Chisato smiled right back, feeling fully invigorated by Kaoru’s response.

She leaned in, leaving a soft kiss on Kaoru’s cheek. “I made you pancakes. We can go ring shopping tomorrow if you’d like.”

Once Kaoru (mostly) composed herself, she leaned back in to give Chisato a peck on the lips. “That sounds lovely. I’m already certain this is going to be the most wonderful birthday I’ve had yet.”

As Kaoru pulled Chisato in once more to cuddle, Chisato decided that she thought it would be, too.

**Author's Note:**

> we really out here writing fluff with minimal substance fellas!! kaoru just deserves to have a good birthday honestly. everyone say happy birthday kaoru


End file.
